What if?
by Morgandkay
Summary: For all of my fellow Fax lovers, this is a Mylan "What if" spoof. We all love Fax, but it's overused! Why have we continually shut Dylan out?


**Since no one really knows how to write a Mylan story, I'm going to. Sure, I ship Max and Fang, but do you ever wonder what Max and Dylan could have been if Fang weren't who we thought he was? What if Dylan was Max's Fang? I'm not saying that Fang is going to be paired with anyone in this story though, just because I feel like he belongs with Max. This is just a kind of what if story. I am a die hard Max and Fang shipper, but What if? If you're concerned about my Divergent fic, I don't know if I'll be updating for a while. I feel like I just write about Max and the Flock, better than I do Divergent..**

**-Kayla**

Max POV:

Today was the first day at a new school. My mom and dad move all the time for their jobs, and we never have really stayed anywhere for long. This time is different though. Dad told me last night that it was the last time that we'd be moving because he and Mom were starting a local lab. Of course I love my parents, but there's not much to love when you really don't know them. They're always at work, and when they're not, they're on the phone, geeking out about some scientific breakthrough. So, here I am. It's seven A.M in Phoenix, Arizona, and I'm about to get up and get ready. What am I going to wear? Who am I going to hang out with? I'm officially nervous. _Beep, Beep, Beep._ I roll over and smack my alarm clock.

I quickly get out of bed, and turn on some music to start my day. I choose _Here Comes The Sun_ by the Beatles, and slide down the hallway in my socks. I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking something along the lines of "Oh great, she's a morning person." Honestly, I'm not. I hate mornings, but this is a very special morning. I've seen a lot of my parents lately, and honestly, it messed with my mind. Now that they're back to working their lives away, I'm happily continuing on with my life. I round the corner and prance down the stairs. Being alone in a big house is the greatest pleasure you'll ever experience. Seeing the vacant living room, I run into the kitchen and grab a granola bar. Running back through the living room, I jump onto the couch, using it as a bridge to the other side of the room. Climbing up the stairs, I hear my iHome speakers stop and let out a chime, signaling that I've got a message.

I quickly race up the stairs and grab my phone off of my dresser. There's a message that reads, _**I still miss you, Maximum.**_ Ugh. I groan. "Fang, why won't you leave me alone?" I ask, slamming my phone back to its original position. I open my closet, pulling out a pair of ripped up blue jeans, a crop top that says "Whatever" and my red high tops. I think this outfit really suits my personality, since I'm pretty chill with most things. Looking in the mirror of my vanity, I smile. I still have to do my hair and makeup. I know what you're asking. "Girly much?" but what can I say? I'm still a girl. I throw my hair up into a messy bun, and I don't do anything extravagant with my makeup. I just line my eyes with my everyday black eyeliner, put on some mascara, and I use my everyday three-toned neutral pallet. Looking at myself in my standing mirror, I shrug. No matter how hard I try, I'm still the same old Max. There's nothing extraordinary about me.

My 7:45 alarm goes off, meaning that it's time for me to go to school. Butterflies rise up in my stomach as I grab my bookbag and my keys. I open the door to my white Jeep and place my bookbag in the passenger seat. Once I put the key in the ignition, the butterflies get worse and I'm officially scared. I pull out of the drive and make my way to school. When I arrive, the butterflies subside. This is it. There is no going back. This is where I'm going to spend the rest of my teenage years. These people are going to be the people that I hang out with. This is where my future begins, huh. I grab my bag, open the door, and make my way to the front office to retrieve my schedule. I walk up to the front desk and introduce myself to the old lady that's in charge of giving me my schedule. "Hi, I'm Maximum Ride, um, I'm new, and I need my schedule," I say. By the way that I've just said this, everyone in the office now knows that I'm quite nervous. "Ah, yes, Max. I talked to your mother last Tuesday. She said that you were very good at science, given that she's a scientist. I'm sorry to say that she asked me to put you in an advanced science course," The lady says smiling. Wow, at least someone gets me. "But, Sam here should be able to help you get to class, right Sam?" She asks. "I can't, I've got to go help Shannon and Coach Coulon set up for the pep rally. Maybe Dylan could?" He suggests. "Ah, good idea. Dylan, this is Max, I need you to show her around and direct her to her classes," The lady says. I look up to see one of the most gorgeous boys that I've ever seen. With chrystal blue eyes, perfect blonde hair, and the athletic form that every girl loves, I've decided that he's pure perfection.

"Hi, I'm Dylan. Um, as you've already heard, I'll be showing you around," he says with a shy smile. "Cool, uh thanks," I say. He holds the door for me, as he directs me in the direction to my first class. "So, this is 's class. All you need to do to pass, is try to distract the class and goof around. He acts like he hates you, but he gives you good grades on _everything_," Dylan says. "Ah, so what I'm hearing is, I'll be passing this class with bonus points," I say with a laugh. "Most likely," Dylan smiles. We walk in, and I feel the whole class's eyes on me. "Well hello, you must be Maximum," says. "I hope so, I mean finding out that I'm not Maximum after 15 years would kind of be awkward," I say. Smartass is my only language. He laughs. "Well, , I see that you're following in Dylan's footsteps. It'd do you wise not to," He replies. "I can assure you that my smartassness came about way before I met Dylan," I say, laughing. "Take a seat wherever you please, Ms. Ride," He says. "Yes sir," I say in a strict tone and salute him. I march to the back of the classroom and take a seat, kicking my feet up on the desk.

"She thinks she's some sort of rebel," I hear a certain redhead whisper. "Yo, redhead! Yup, that's right. I'd like to assure you that I'm not _some sort of rebel_, I am _the_ rebel. Wanna know why? I've got the balls to say what I want to say to your face," I say. She blushes in embarrassment and looks to the floor. "That's enough, ," Batchelder says. I think I'm going to like it here. I may have forgotten to mention that I am quite the troublemaker. With parents that work 24/7, and have no time to spare, You've got to make your own kind of fun. No, I don't consider myself a rebel. When I do the things that I do, I do them out of boredom. That's just my way. "Bitch," The redhead says under her breath. I do my best to ignore it. Its my first day, and I really don't want to start it off in detention.

I wait for the bell to ring. Watching the clock, I start to think. _Why would Fang want me back? He has Brigid. That's who he was fooling around with. He doesn't need me, and I'm going to prove to him that I don't need him. I'm going to be okay. I'm going to pick myself up, and I'm going to enjoy myself._ The bell rings and Dylan comes to meet me out in the hall. "Wow, first day and you're already on Lissa's case," He laughs. "Yeah, I guess so. You should probably know that I don't have the best temper," I reply, laughing. He smiles. "I think we've established that. I think you have all the same classes as me, so I've officially claimed you as my new best friend. No if ands or buts," He says playfully. "I'm cool with that, just know that I don't put up with assholes," I say. "We've established that, too," He laughs. "Yeah, I guess we have," I say. We start walking to second hour. As I pass a group of Jocks, I recognize Sam, who whistles out at me. I slowly turn around to look at him. He's got a smug look on his face. A look that I'd like to get rid of. I raise both of my middle fingers up at him and smile. Putting them down, I turn around and look at Dylan, who appears to be really angry. Not at me, but at Sam. He's giving Sam a terrifying death glare. "Dylan," I nudge him. He looks down at me and his eyes soften. "Let's get to class," He says, putting his arm around my shoulder. We walk down the hall, and I get envious looks from girls. They aren't just girls though. They're slutty looking girls. Many of them have makeup plastered all over their faces, and their clothes barely cover their bodies. I hear whispers, and some of them don't even bother to whisper. _Great. It's my first day, and most of the people here seem to hate me. What have I gotten myself into?_

**So, How'd you like it? Review please!**

**~Kayla **


End file.
